


Nuzelia

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, Paternal Kolivan, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Prostitution, Rough Sex, sex with someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: The Voltron team struggle to convince a stubborn race of blue aliens to join the coalition until Kolivan and Keith arrive to help. The prince takes a fancy to Keith much to Shiro's displeasure and Keith ends up making a bargain to help save the universe.





	Nuzelia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hope everyone heeds my warnings. This takes a slightly dark twist in that Shiro gets very possessive and rough with Keith. It's not non-con, Keith doesn't mind but it's certainly not fluffy.

Nuzelia was a planet three times the size of earth. It boasted two moons and a singular, massive sun. It had a myriad of various plant life and fauna and it's people were strong and hardy with square jaws and long, muscular arms. Their skin was a strange pearlescent sort of blue that shimmered in the intense sunlight. Nuzeans were ruled by a small council of elders and a chosen king or queen, due to their planet's rich resources the Galra had treated them better than most. Bringing them into the coalition was fraught with arguments and debates.   
  
Shiro and the other Paladins had already spent a week on the planet attempting to gain some foot hold, Allura especially had been arguing the benefits of the Alliance to muted reception. The creatures were polite but reserved, reluctant to lose the deals they had already made with the Galra and the tenuous peace that brought. Finally Allura had received a message from Kolivan to say that they would come join the negotiations, since this planet at least had some respect for the Galra.   
  
When Kolivan disembarked from his ship along with a small entourage Shiro easily spotted Keith's slender frame. A smile curled his lips as the other Paladin's rushed forward with greetings, he watched as Hunk lifted Keith into the air and squeezed the breath out of him. He remained where he was while Pidge and Lance offered their greetings too. And then Keith's eyes found his across the small landing platform and a small smile tugged at his lips. Keith walked past Kolivan who was engaged with Allura and reached Shiro's side, “Hey,” He offered.  
  
“Hey,” Shiro replied and reached out, curling his fingers around Keith's wrist before dragging him in for a hug, “You look good Keith,”  
  
“Thanks. You too,” Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath before they parted again and turned to greet Kolivan and Allura.  
  
“Shiro,” Kolivan offered a solemn nod of his head, “I hear you are having difficulty in negotiating with these people.”  
  
“We are, thanks for coming so quickly Kolivan.”  
  
“We have some small experience with Nuzeans, I hope it is enough to help ease things along.”  
  
“Any help would be greatly appreciated,” Allura sighs, “They seem very reluctant to part ways with the Empire.”  
  
“Nuzeans can be quite vain creatures, they put much stock in physical beauty.”  
  
“Well, they seem intent on throwing you a welcoming party,” Allura sighs, “So I believe they already see you as more important guests than us,”  
  
“Perhaps. I will meet with the leaders. Keith, come.”  
  
Keith smiled at Shiro before stepping back and following Kolivan towards a pair of pale white doors that led into the main council building. Shiro watched him go with a small smile.  
  
Keith followed Kolivan at a practised trot, keeping at his heels but not overtaking. He heard the others follow in no particular order. They stopped at a second set of stately doors, white wood inlaid with swirling gold patterns. Keith straightened his back and dusted down his Blade uniform, he felt the brush of Kolivan's claws at the base of his neck and took a breath as the two guards opened them. It had taken him a while to be comfortable enough to allow the Blade to touch him, it seemed that they were a tactile race and certain touches meant different things. Keith had learnt that Kolivan's touches to the back of his neck, although intimate, were an expression of paternal care. Since Galra tended to carry wayward cubs around using the scruff like cats.   
  
Kolivan strode confidently into the council chamber, glowing yellow eyes falling on the row of ornate seats where the council members rested. The King, his queen and their son were seated upon rich brightly coloured cushions in the centre of a low dais.  
  
“Kolivan of the Blade, welcome to Nuzelia,” An old crone spoke, her voice cracked and harsh as she rose from her seat. She was adorned in yellow gold and sapphires and her large, crystalline eyes landed on Keith at Kolivan's back, “And who is this with you?”  
  
“Keith, of the Blade of Marmora.” Kolivan waved a clawed hand at Keith who stepped forward and bowed.  
  
“Keith...how unusual. Is he Galra?”  
  
“He is of mixed blood but yes, half Galra.”  
  
“Wonderful,” The old crone seated herself once more, “Tonight the council has decided to welcome you to our planet with a small gathering. Your quarters have been prepared but if there is anything else you need please let us know.”  
  
“We thank you, counsellor Chan.”  
  
“Prince Ho will show you to your rooms,”  
  
A younger male rose from his cushions and bowed to Kolivan, “I am prince Ho, I have heard much about you Kolivan, leader of the Blade. Please, follow me.” He stepped smoothly down from the dais and proceeded past Kolivan, his eyes, as large and glittery as gems landed on Keith and a smile flickered at the corner of his mouth. Keith ignored the stares and followed his leader and the prince out of the room.  
  
Their quarters, according to Lance, were much more fancy than the Paladin's. Lance complained loudly and frequently about it when he saw the large beds and en-suite bathrooms. Keith had access to a huge bathing facility with warm, natural spring water. Prince Ho insisted it was good for the skin while he held Keith's hand in his own, wrist resting in his palm. Keith glanced at Kolivan uncertainly but the leader didn't move or react. The prince brushed hair from Keith's cheeks, the gesture too intimate and Keith almost threw him off but he held still, a stiff smile fixed firmly on his face.   
  
“Well then, I shall leave you to refresh yourselves. It is tradition that the leaders of potential allied forces gather together and share food and drinks.” The prince bowed politely before backing out the room, silken robes swishing against the marble floors. Keith watched him go before letting his face relax and his shoulders slump.  
  
“Be careful, Keith. These creatures are enamoured by pretty things.”  
  
“Why would that mean I've got to be careful?” Keith frowned over at Kolivan who was inspecting the view out of the window.  
  
“That prince has taken a liking to you, do not let your guard down.”  
  
Keith licked his lips slowly, “Wouldn't that just help with the negotiations?”  
  
“Perhaps but there's a fine line between flirting and leading someone on, if we offend these people we will lose an important ally.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Keith slumped down onto the nearest bed with a heavy sigh. “Wake me up before dinner.”  
  
Keith slept for a varga but was soon woken by Kolivan. He then bathed and when he returned, towel around his waist, it was to find the Prince standing with some servants carrying bolts of cloth. “Ah, here you are. I hope you feel refreshed?”  
  
“Uh yeah...thanks. What is this?” Keith nodded at the cloth and realised they were garments. Silks and velvet, dripping in jewels. Keith almost recoiled from the luxury of it.   
  
“These are some traditional clothes that we thought you would prefer over your uniforms. The night can grow warm during the summer and your armour doesn't look all that comfortable.” The Prince grinned at him eagerly, “I chose the colours myself to suit your fascinating skin colour.”  
  
Keith's eyes dropped down to the robes again, he swallowed before answering carefully, “Guess I don't have much of a choice then.”   
  
“Excellent,” The prince clapped his hands and the servants placed the robes on the bed, spreading them out so Keith could see them, “I chose several different colours. They should fit your slim frame though, I made sure our tailors knew you were small.”  
  
“Great-uh...thanks...” Keith's eyes caught on a dark crimson with black accents, his fingers found the cloth and rubbed it. It was soft and light but he wasn't sure he would be able to move well enough to fight in it. Not that he would have to fight, he hoped.   
  
“I personally prefer this one,” The Prince picked up an outfit in several shades of purple, “It would really bring out your eyes, they're very beautiful.”  
  
Keith swallowed and looked at the thing before taking it gently, “Thanks.” He said again, feeling the prince's large, bug-like eyes on him, “You're being...really accommodating.” He said carefully. Diplomacy was not his strong suit but his words seemed to please the prince anyway.  
  
“Oh this is nothing for someone as stunning as you,” The Prince smiled, bringing up one of his three fingered hands and cupping Keith's jaw, “Your beauty is much cherished on this planet, young Galra.”  
  
Keith lowered his lashes, trying to avoid the Prince's gaze, “Back home I'm not all that interesting,” He replied, plucking awkwardly at the robes in his hands.

 

“They must be blind on your home planet then, Keith.” The prince purred, stepping forward into Keith's personal space.  
  
“Well, I guess I'd better get changed then...” Keith muttered awkwardly, feeling Ho's fingers slide down his neck to rest at the juncture of his shoulder. His flesh was cool and smooth, like stone but not as hard. Ho squeezed briefly before stepping back, allowing Keith some false sense of modesty. His servants soon filled the vacated space. One unwrapped Keith's towel with deft fingers while another started to tug and pull at his hair. Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes; _Patience_. It was all for the good of coalition, if he just held on and allowed this to happen maybe it would make negotiations easier.  
  
Shiro stood with the other Paladin's in full armour, beside him stood Lance and Hunk who were muttering to each other under their breath while Shiro stood at parade rest with his eyes glued to some distant point only he could see. The hall around them was decked out in golds and silvers, the guests dripping in expensive jewels and metals. Pidge was trying not to fidget but Shiro knew it was a losing battle, he could see her impatience out the corner of his eye. Allura was all smiles, greeting fellow diplomats and guests with ease. “Hunk, Lance; shut up.” Shiro hissed finally out the corner of his mouth, resisting the urge to stand on Lance's foot. The two boys snapped their mouths shut and straightened their postures. Finally the royal family entered, the King arm in arm with his Queen and the Prince trailing behind them dressed in gold robes that dragged elegantly on the floor. They made a beeline straight for the Paladin's of Voltron, King and Queen wearing cheery smiles. The Prince seemed somewhat distracted by the person accompanying him. Shiro didn't have time to wonder who it was when Allura introduced the Paladins for what must have been the hundredth time.  
  
“This is Takashi Shirogane, pilot of the black lion and head of Voltron.” Allura said as Shiro bowed at the waist in the best imitation of what he knew from Earth's own royal greetings.  
  
“Your majesty,”   
  
“This is Lance, pilot of the red lion.”

 

Lance smiled charmingly and bowed, “Nice to meet you,”  
  
“This is Hunk, pilot of the yellow lion,”  
  
“Hi.” Hunk waved.  
  
“Pidge, pilot of the green lion,”  
  
Pidge at least tried to bow and smile.  
  
When the King and Queen passed by the Prince followed and politely listened to Allura's introductions. Shiro finally took notice of the person at his side. It took a few moments for Shiro to recognise him but when he did his heart stuttered in his chest. “K-Keith?!” Shiro's eyes widened, lips parting as his gaze moved slowly down Keith's body and back up again. Keith's cheeks burned red and he seemed incredibly uncomfortable. He was dressed in a set of lilac robes with embroidered silver flowers tracing the hem. Someone had grabbed his hair and pulled it up into a messy bun at the base of his neck which was exposed by the very low cut of the robes to reveal a scandalous amount of spine. Shiro traced the line of Keith's long neck with his eyes, entranced for a moment before Keith's lips twisted in minute displeasure.  
  
“Keep staring and lose an eye, ass hole.” Keith hissed at Lance as he passed by.  
  
Lance, to his credit, was doing his utmost to stare unblinkingly at the wall. The only thing giving away his obvious urge to laugh or tease was the unnatural twitch in his jaw and flush in his cheeks.  
  
“Keith, you look amazing,” Allura exclaimed happily, “That colour really does bring out your eyes.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks princess.” Keith's cheeks warmed and he averted his eyes, although he could still feel Shiro's intense stare. He looked away and spotted Kolivan standing just off to the side of the buffet table, Keith offered him a smile and made to go over and say hi but Prince Ho gripped him tighter and steered him towards the drinks.  
  
“You really must try this, I'm not sure whether you would have anything similar on your planet.” He handed Keith a glass of pale, creamy liquid with a single crimson flower in the middle. Keith blinked down at it before managing to force a smile.

 

“Thanks,” He said and took a sip, it was pleasant with an almost lemony flavour. “It's really good,” He said in surprise and Ho smirked, pulling him closer by the hips.  
  
“Come, you must taste these hrak. They're my favourite,”

  
Keith, in his time with the Blades had tasted a variety of interesting foods and although nothing could ever beat a good, greasy burger at a fast food joint, the tiny little pastries Ho fed him were pretty good. They were filled with a cream that tasted of berries and chocolate and every time Keith made a soft sound of satisfaction Ho's smile grew wider.

 

The prince's hands had a habit of wondering, sliding up and down his side, squeezing his hip or slipping between the folds of Keith's robes. Keith chose to diligently ignore it. If Prince Ho wanted to cop a feel then he'd put up with it if it meant he'd be more inclined to convince his parents to join the coalition.   
  
Shiro watched from the buffet table as Ho commandeered Keith's time, he watched the pattern of the prince's hands against Keith's body. He noted every twitch of his fingers, every sly little smile he sent and every lingering glance. Keith was obviously a little tipsy having drunk most of everything Ho put into his hands. He was giggling and soft, a rosy glow in his face as he hung from Ho's side like a pretty ornament. Guests complimented Ho on his choice of partner for the evening, giving Keith the same covetous looks. Shiro's fingers curled around the glass in his hand, the metal making an awful screeching sound as he squeezed. His eyes narrowed as he watched Ho's fingers glide up over Keith's ass, causing him to flinch and try to pull away. Ho held on tighter, whispering in Keith's ear, lips brushing his throat. There was a sudden crack and he looked down as liquid stained his glove. The glass tinkled to the floor, glittering beneath the chandeliers.  
  
“Careful there number one, you'll stain your armour!” Coran's jovial voice snapped Shiro from his reverie. He looked up, blinking at the offered handkerchief before he took it numbly.  
  
“Thanks Coran, I guess I just lost control.”  
  
“Hm,” Coran's eyes sparkled knowingly as he twirled his moustache and smacked his lips, “They have some good drinks here but nothing beats nunvil. Want some?” He shook a small silver flask at Shiro who declined with a shake of his head.  
  
“I doubt drinking is going to do me any favours right now,”  
  
“I see, I see. Well, I'm glad to see number four's doing a good job of getting these people on our side.”  
  
Shiro's mouth pulled taught in distaste as he turned to watch as Keith laughed at something Ho said, face flushed and eyes sparkling. It made something ache deep in his chest. “Yeah,” He sighed, shoulders slumping, “Might go for some of that nunvil after all.”  
  
“Right-oh,” Coran produced the flask again and handed it to Shiro, he patted him on the shoulder as he drank, “Keep it, looks like you're gonna need it.”  
  
+++  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Keith jumped a little as he reached for a plate of tasty looking tarts, his eyes widened as he turned them on Kolivan and a guilty flush suffused his neck and chest. “Oh hi Kolivan,”  
  
“Explain to me why you are dressed like one of their whores?”

 

“E-Excuse me?!” Keith's cheeks burned before his eyes narrowed angrily, “I'm doing it for the coalition! The Prince offered me some clothes, I didn't want to refuse the offer in case it offended them.”  
  
“So you allowed yourself to be dressed up like a trinket? Keith, this is a serious mission-”  
  
“I know that!” Keith hissed, glancing behind him to where the prince was laughing with a small group of his friends, “But it's not like I've got much of a choice is it? Allura couldn't convince them to join us but if Ho's as interested in me as he's making out maybe I can help.”  
  
Kolivan's mouth tightened at the corners and his yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, “That is no excuse to allow yourself to walk around so exposed. Do you understand the message you are sending?”  
  
“I'm nineteen, I'm an adult. You don't get to tell me what to wear!”  
  
Kolivan curled his fingers around Keith's upper arm, gently tugging him away from the prince so he could lean down and hiss into his ear, “You are young. You cannot possibly understand-”  
  
“Ugh, let me go.” Keith pulled his arm free and glared up at Kolivan defiantly, “So I'm old enough to fight and risk my life in an intergalactic war but not old enough to flirt a bit? C'mon Kolivan you know how that sounds.”  
  
Kolivan bared his teeth a little, eyes flicking back to Ho who had looked up to wave over at Keith, “Perhaps but I also do not believe that you fully understand just what the prince is asking of you or what answer you're giving him.”  
  
Keith took a breath, “I understand way more than you're giving me credit for, just let me do this.”  
  
Kolivan eyed him suspiciously for a long time before he sighed, “Fine. Do as you wish but do not expect me to rescue you when you realise you're in too deep.”  
  
Shiro finished off his nunvil and set the flask aside, allowing the warmth to spread through his tense muscles. He leaned back against the wall as people buzzed back and forth around him and sighed, Kolivan was now speaking to Keith and Shiro let himself relax for a moment. He knew he shouldn't drink on an empty stomach so he moved back to the buffet table and helped himself to a few delicacies. Hunk was sat nearby, working his slow way through a plate of little fancy foods with a small frown of concentration. He had a note book open on his knee and was jotting down some notes. Shiro smiled at him just as Lance sidled up and snatched up a drink, he downed it with a gasp and slammed the glass back down.  
  
“Shiro...” he slurred, glancing back across the room to where Keith was now back beside Ho. “Shiroooo, buddy...hey, listen...” Lance leaned heavily against the table, eyes narrowed and face flushed, “Is it...wrong that a part of me wants to kiss him?” Lance belched, causing Hunk to sigh behind him, “'coz, ya'know me, imma ladies man. But right now...Keith's lookin'...real good. And I...I think there's somethin' wrong with me 'coz it's _Keith_ and Keith's gross and has a mullet but...I dunno man. I think 'm drunk.”   
  
“Here,” Shiro held out a plate for him, “Eat, go sit down and sober up.”  
  
Lance nodded, frowning down at the food, “Yeah. Yeah I'll do tha'...” He took the plate and meandered off, swaying as he went and muttering about how awful Keith was as if to remind himself. Shiro's eyes landed on Allura who was in deep discussion with the King and Queen, her back to the room. For a long moment he realised he couldn't find Pidge until he spotted a pair of shoes from underneath a long pair of drapes. Shiro smiled and plated up some more food as he made his way over, he slid behind the curtain and smiled down at Pidge who was working on her laptop. “I brought you some food?” He offered the plate which Pidge took, pushing up her glasses and stuffing something in her mouth. “You ok back here?”  
  
“Fine. Just trying to get some work done while you're all shmoozing.” She tapped on her keyboard before glancing back up at Shiro who hadn't moved, “You ok? You look kinda sick.”  
  
“Oh...yeah I'm...” Shiro trailed off at Pidge's doubtful expression before he sighed and sank down to the floor beside her. “Keith's trying to get the prince on our side and to do it he's making himself uncomfortable.”  
  
“Ahh,” Pidge ate another delicate little pastry thing, “Well, you could put a stop to it if it's bothering you that much, you know.”  
  
Shiro felt his cheeks heat and he sputtered, “W-what? What do you mean? I can't stop him. I'm not his keeper.”  
  
Pidge rolled her eyes, swallowing and taking a sip of a clear drink by her side, “You're as bad as he is, honestly. I don't know how both of you can be so dense sometimes. If you tell him to stop he'd do it for you.”  
  
“I...” Shiro snapped his mouth shut and frowned, “I can't do that to him. I'm not his parent, I have no right to.”  
  
Pidge eyed him before sighing and shrugging her shoulders, “Then you'll just have to let him do it.”  
  
When Shiro left Pidge in her dark little corner he searched the large room for a sign of Keith, a cold lump settled inside his chest when he realised he couldn't see him.  
  
Keith let Ho lead him out onto the balcony, he moved to the railings and rested his hands on them as he gazed out across the small, sprawling town far below. Ho's long fingered hands slid around his waist, squeezing slightly as Ho crowded in behind him. A chill wind blew off of the nearby sea, bringing with it the scent of salt and rustling the edges of Keith's robes. Ho pressed his flat little nose close against the back of Keith's neck, one hand sliding up his body to slide into his messy hair.  
  
“You smell delightful,” Ho whispered, breath hot and damp across the skin of Keith's neck, “Such beautiful, soft skin.” Sharp little teeth scraped against Keith's neck, forcing a shiver from him. His fingers curled tightly against the railings and he closed his eyes.  
  
Keith swallowed, licking at his lower lip before he took a steadying breath and let himself relax back into Ho's arms, “Hm, don't push your luck, your highness.” He said, mouth curling into a smirk as Ho turned him around and pressed him back into the railing, Ho's eyes were bright in the light of the moons. Keith could see his lips part on a soft breath.  
  
“Pushing my luck? You were mine the moment I saw you. Everyone here would kill to take you to bed but only I get to do that.”  
  
“Do you?” Keith scoffed, arching an eyebrow, “I don't remember giving my permission for that.”  
  
“What-”  
  
Keith pressed his finger to Ho's lips, stopping any more words from leaving his mouth, “Unless,”  
  
“Un-unless...?”   
  
Keith leaned in, letting their mouths brush and his eyes close, “Unless you convince your parents to join the coalition.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed on, pressing his hips against Ho's and hearing a pleased growl escape him, “Join us and you can have me in your bed.”   
  
Ho laughed, curling his fingers around Keith's wrists and pushing his hands back down to his sides, “You're using yourself as a bargaining tool? Ruthless. I like it. Well, I'm sure I can convince my dear parents to hear your princess out.”  
  
“Thanks,”   
  
“Then it's a deal. Let me have you this night-”  
  
“One night.”  
  
Ho frowned in displeasure, mouth twitching, “Only one?”  
  
“I'm a member of the Blade of Marmora, I've got a duty to them first.”  
  
“Fine. I'll take what I can get.” Ho leaned in, cupping Keith's face and kissing him.  
  
Shiro saw the two on the balcony, at first relief flooded him but as he moved forward to get Keith's attention he saw Ho lean down and kiss him. Shiro froze, chest squeezing painfully as he watched Keith's arms rise and wrap around the alien prince. Shiro's fingers curled into fists, his breath felt stale in his lungs.   
  
“Hey Shiro-woahhhh! Ok, I was not expecting that!” Hunk's eyes widened in surprise, “Is that Keith?”  
  
Shiro swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene on the balcony. “It's his choice.” He whispered, his voice coming out harsh as if he'd eaten glass. He frowned, forcing himself to turn away, “C'mon, let's leave them to it.”  
  
“B-But...” Hunk chewed on his lip as Keith broke the kiss and looked over the prince's shoulder. He spotted Shiro and Hunk and his eyes widened in horror. “Shiro?” Hunk turned and hurried off to follow his leader. He caught up with him and put a hand on his arm gently, “Hey, buddy, you ok?”

  
“Yeah. I'm fine Hunk, why wouldn't I be?” Shiro forced a pained smile that made Hunk wince.  
  
“Well because the guy you're in love with-”  
  
“Who? Keith? No. No we're not-it's not like-we're just-”  
  
“Look Shiro, I know it's probably not my place but we can all see it. Even Lance and he's like totally oblivious.” Hunk gave him a pitying look, patting him cautiously, “Man, it's gotta hurt to see that.”  
  
Shiro looked back onto the balcony, Keith was standing beside Ho looking out over the town while Ho stroked his hand up and down his back. Shiro swallowed and tore his eyes away, “Keith's his own man. He can do what he likes.” Shiro said quietly, “I'm going to get some air, Hunk. Tell Allura.”  
  
“Sure,” Hunk watched him go uncertainly, chewing on his lower lip before sighing heavily, “Man, this sucks.”  
  
Shiro left the hall and slipped out into the empty corridor. Slowly he trudged down it, past strange art work and statues and out into the lush gardens. He stepped out and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.   
  
“Shiro,”  
  
Keith's quiet voice made Shiro turn to see him step out from the shadow of a nearby tree, his robes rustled as they dragged across the grass. The scent of something floral clung to him like a second skin and Shiro noticed how his arms were wrapped tightly around his body. “Keith,” Shiro managed to dredge up a smile, eyes softening as he looked at Keith. “How's the party?”  
  
Keith shrugged one shoulder, eyes moving over the stone work behind Shiro, “It's the same as any other,”  
  
“I thought you were with the prince,”  
  
Keith's eye twitched a little but he soon smoothed his face out again and lifted his head, chin jutting forward defiantly, “Yeah, Kolivan's already given me the talk.”  
  
“That's...not what I was gonna say Keith,” Shiro assured him, holding up both his hands, “I just...I wanted to say good luck. If anyone deserves some sort of happiness it's you.”  
  
Keith hesitated, eyes moving over Shiro slowly as if seeing him for the first time, “But I-”  
  
“Hey, it's ok. I'm not gonna judge.” Shiro tried a laugh but it fell flat, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry,”  
  
“Shiro...I'm not...” Keith sighed and turned to a nearby bush, plucking a pretty dark flower from it. “I'm not interested in him like that.” He said finally, meeting Shiro's eyes firmly.  
  
“But...I saw you kissing him.”  
  
Keith snorted, plucking apart the velvety petals, “We made a deal. He gets to fuck me and in exchange he talks to his parents about joining the coalition.”  
  
Shiro's mouth dropped open, “Keith!”  
  
“What?!” Keith's shoulders hunched defensively, “What're you gonna do, lecture me? It was the only way we were ever gonna get what we came here for, Shiro. I have something he wants and he has something we want. It's a fair exchange.”  
  
“No. No it's not.” Shiro was moving before he had a chance to consider, he grasped Keith's delicate seeming shoulders in his hands and held him steady, gazing intently into his eyes, “It's not fair because he makes you uncomfortable. You don't have to do this, there are other ways.”  
  
“Shiro, it's just sex.” Keith tried to slip away but Shiro's fingers dug deeper into his shoulders. “Shiro...”  
  
“Is it? Do you really wanna let that Prince have his hands all over you?”  
  
“I've done it before.” Keith gasped, trying to shrink away but he couldn't escape Shiro's grip. “Shiro, let me go.”  
  
“Keith...” Shiro gasped, eyes widening as he searched Keith's face, “W-when...?”  
  
“Does it matter?” Keith snapped suddenly, pushing himself forward and glaring up at Shiro, “You weren't there. I didn't have a choice! I had to eat somehow.”  
  
Shiro licked his lips and finally released Keith, leaving tiny imprints of his fingers behind in his skin, “Damn it,” He ran his fingers through his hair and turned away, “Keith...I had no idea.”  
  
“No. It's not as if it's something I want to talk about. Sucking dick for cash doesn't make you a lot of friends.”  
  
Shiro watched Keith walk away and turn his back, he hunched his shoulders and cupped his elbows with his hands. The wind picked up, tossing Keith's hair free of it's delicate little bun. Shiro lifted a hand as if to touch his shoulder but he let it drop back to his side, “You're an adult. I guess...I forget that sometimes.”  
  
Keith sniffed and sighed, shoulders relaxing. “Just let me do this for you.” He whispered roughly, “It's one night. It doesn't mean anything.”  
  
Shiro's hands curled into fists, pain and anger twisting up inside his chest until he wanted to scream. He wanted to grab Keith and shake him, force him to understand why this was so wrong. But he didn't. He let out his breath slowly and hung his head, “Just be careful,”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Keith I-”  
  
Keith lifted his head and looked back at Shiro over his shoulder, his eyes reflected the moonlight and gave them a crystalline sheen. His skin looked so delicate and almost silver. Shiro tore his gaze away, “Doesn't matter.” He forced his legs to take him back inside, all the while feeling those purple eyes boring into his back like daggers.  
  
Back inside the hall Shiro picked up another glass of something alcoholic. He downed it, almost choking before taking another. He watched as a few minutes later Keith re-entered and moved to the prince's side. He grit his teeth as Ho's hands immediately found Keith's body, sliding over his skin as if he owned it. Shiro finished his drink in one and set the glass aside before he broke another. Ho's fingers played absently with a strand of Keith's hair as he threw his head back in laughter, Shiro twitched, his breathing ragged and his hands shaking. His eyes followed the prince's movement as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the dip of Keith's throat, he watched Keith's eyes close and his mouth twist in distaste he couldn't hide. Shiro felt sick. His stomach tensing. He grabbed another drink and finished it, frozen globes of some sort of spring water clinking against the sides. His fingers tingled with how hard he was gripping the edge of the table but he couldn't let go, even though he could feel the wood give way beneath his Galra hand.  
  
And then it came time for the party to disperse. Allura and the other Paladins said their farewells, Hunk almost carrying a very wasted Lance and Pidge clutching her laptop. Shiro watched Keith leave beside the prince, pulled close to his side. Their eyes met across the room and Shiro felt his heart clench painfully. He swallowed but his throat was dry. Ho pulled Keith along and out the doors.  
  
The world spun for a moment as the hall emptied of guests, the music died and soon Shiro was alone. He stumbled into the table, knocking some glasses and trying to regain his sense. He hesitated a moment before turning on his heel, he couldn't let it happen. The coalition would have to do without the help of Nuzeans. Shiro couldn't stand by and watch as Keith slipped through his fingers.   
  
Images ran through Shiro's head as he stumbled down a maze of corridors. He could see Keith, on all fours, his robes ruched up to his arm pits while the prince fucked him from behind. He could see those thin lips caressing Keith's skin, his touches possessive and bruising. Shiro paused, gasping and glaring at the rusty coloured rug beneath his feet. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stand by and watch as Keith gave himself away. Shiro sucked in air and moved on, searching for the royal quarters. He had to tell Keith the truth. He had to admit everything before he lost him forever.  
  
Shiro turned down a corridor, doors lining the sides. It was quiet and the doors were ornate, he knew he had found the royal quarters. Slowly he picked his way along, eyeing the symbols as if they would tell him which room the prince resided in. Panic surged in his chest, tightening his lungs, squeezing his heart and Shiro curled his Galra hand into a fist as it flickered with purple light. As he neared the end of the corridor he heard the sound of a door opening. Shiro spun around, eyes wide as a small, dark figure stepped out. He recognised Keith straight away and moved towards him. Keith sighed, leaning back against the door with his eyes closed. He clutched at his robes which were torn and hanging off of his frame like rags. His chest hitched and he frowned angrily down at his bare feet as if they'd wronged him. Shiro halted a few steps away.  
  
“Shiro!” Keith gasped, his voice rough and sticky, a sound Shiro had dreamed about. Shiro noted the bruises ringing Keith's throat. Posessive marks from someone's teeth. He noted the way Keith's hands shook and the shadowy fear lingering in his eyes. Shiro moved before he could think. He slammed his hand into the wall by Keith's head, watching him flinch. He reached up and curled his fingers around Keith's jaw, forcing his head up. Shiro leaned down and kissed him, hard and rough. He pressed his body against Keith, using his weight to pin him. Keith struggled, fingers curling into Shiro's armour as it pressed harshly against his chest. But Shiro didn't let up, he opened his lips, pushing his tongue roughly into Keith's mouth. He ignored the soft gasp of surprise and kissed him for all he was worth. After a moment or two Shiro finally pulled away, gazing down into Keith's flushed and panting face as his wide eyes flicked over Shiro's face, “I never want to see another man's marks on you again.” He hissed, tightening his grip on Keith's jaw. “It was stupid of me to let you do this.”  
  
Keith sucked in a desperate breath, reaching up try to push Shiro's hand away, “Is this some kinda sick joke?” He hissed, unable to get Shiro to move. “Let go of me. I wanna go wash.”  
  
“No. Listen to me; don't ever let anyone touch you like this again.”  
  
“Sh-Shiro-”  
  
Shiro cut his protests off with another kiss, Keith stiffened against him a moment before slowly his muscles relaxed. He melted into the kiss, hands rising and fingers curling into Shiro's hair. Shiro moaned, muttering Keith's name against his lips as he slipped his arms underneath Keith's thighs and lifted him into the air. He turned, slamming him against a nearby wall and using it to press his cock against him. Keith moaned, frowning, yanking roughly at Shiro's hair and clothes. Shiro shifted, moving one hand down Keith's back and sliding it beneath his robes. He touched his fingers to Keith's ass, feeling slick there. “Fuck.” Shiro growled, his voice cracking as he pulled away, biting at Keith's lips and jaw. “Fuck don't ever do this again. Promise me.”  
  
Keith gasped, pleasure burning through his blood stream like acid. “Sh-Shiro...”  
  
“Promise me.” Shiro growled, gripping Keith's tightly as he plunged two fingers between his ass cheeks. Keith bucked against him, a harsh cry leaving his lips as he dug fingers nails into the flesh of Shiro's neck.   
  
“F-Fuck...fuck me Shiro. I'll never...never let anyone...never again...”  
  
Shiro groaned, hot breath damp against Keith's throat as he spread him open on his fingers. “I'll erase his touch from your skin.” He muttered breathlessly.  
  
It took some awkward scrabbling but Shiro managed to remove his armour enough to extract his cock. When he'd done he pulled Keith around and yanked his arm up his back, causing it to arch painfully. Shiro lined his cock up and slid inside, using the slick already there to ease the way. Both of them groaned as heat wound itself up tight inside their bodies. Shiro knew he wasn't going to last but in that moment all that mattered was erasing Ho's touch from Keith's body.   
  
Keith jolted as Shiro began to move, his rhythm unsteady and sloppy but it sent pleasure rocketing through his veins anyway. It was clumsy and uncomfortable but it was Shiro. Finally. Finally it was Shiro. Keith gasped his name, a litany, a prayer. He tried to move his hips back, to get Shiro deeper but Shiro's weight pinned him against the wall. The corridor filled with their grunts, their harsh whispers. Keith's soft gasps of pain and pleasure as Shiro curled his fingers into his hair and yanked his head back roughly. Shiro's teeth found his throat and he bit down hard enough to leave a bruise.  
  
All too soon heat began to pool low in his gut, Keith cried out repeating Shiro's name over and over until it was all he could remember. All too soon he spilled across the ornately painted wall. Shiro grunted, holding Keith still as he continued to thrust, sweat sliding down the side of his face, sticking in his hair. Finally Shiro came with a harsh grunt, burying his face in Keith's damp hair while they both started to come down.   
  
Finally Shiro released his tight grip, allowing Keith to relax. He slid from his body with a pained wince and together they collapsed to the floor, panting harshly.  
  
Keith lifted a hand and wiped drool from the corner of his mouth on the sleeve of the robes, he sighed and leaned his head against Shiro's shoulder. “What was that?” He asked in a small, shaky voice.  
  
“I...I don't know. I'm sorry.” Shiro winced, lifting a hand to the scratches travelling down his neck. He would feel this in the morning.  
  
“No...it's...ok.” Keith said hesitantly, frowning as he twisted his fingers into Shiro's flight suit which he'd managed to undo at the crotch. “It was good.”  
  
“Better than him?” Shiro asked, wincing as he regretted it immediately.   
  
Keith smiled, eyes falling closed, “Miles better.”   
  
Shiro snorted, lifting a hand and curling it into Keith's hair, his touch gentle as he stroked his fingers through it to unknot some of the tangles. “I guess I should've just...told you how I felt.”  
  
“Yeah. That would've worked.”   
  
“God, I'm so stupid.” Shiro sighed, tilting his head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling.  
  
“You are.” Keith shifted, wincing as his back twinged, “Man, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow. Kolivan'll kill me.”  
  
Shiro chuckled, pulling sticky strands of hair from Keith's face and tilting his head up so their eyes could meet, “I meant it, you know.” He said quietly, finger tips brushing Keith's jaw. His gentleness was in stark contrast to his earlier rough handling. Keith sighed and leaned into the touch, mouthing at Shiro's fingers absently. “Don't ever do that again, Keith.”  
  
Keith closed his eyes, “Are you asking or telling?”  
  
“Both.”   
  
“And why shouldn't I? Because you'd rather be the one fucking me?”  
  
Shiro was silent a moment before he leaned down and captured Keith's lips in a kiss, he drew away so their noses brushed, “Because I want you.” He said simply and felt Keith shiver under his hands, “Because we belong together.”  
  
Keith shifted, adjusting his head so he could kiss Shiro back, “I'm yours.” He whispered against his mouth, “I've always been yours Shiro.”

 


End file.
